WLANs have evolved rapidly over the past decade. Development of wireless local area network (WLAN) standards such as the Institute for Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11a, 802.11b, 802.11g, and 802.11n Standards has improved single-user peak data throughput. For example, the IEEE 802.11b Standard specifies a single-user peak throughput of 11 megabits per second (Mbps), the IEEE 802.11a and 802.11g Standards specify a single-user peak throughput of 54 Mbps, the IEEE 802.11n Standard specifies a single-user peak throughput of 600 Mbps, and the IEEE 802.11ac Standard specifies a single-user peak throughput in the gigabits per second (Gbps) range. Future standards promise to support both downlink (DL) and uplink (UL) multi-user (MU) transmissions, such as orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) transmissions and multi-user multiple input multiple output (MU-MIMO) transmissions, and to provide even greater throughputs, such as throughputs in the tens of Gbps range.